


Changed

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: When the god account leads them to an unexpected place Rakesh and miles follow up on it coming to surprising conclusions and also changing someone’s life





	Changed

It's been a month since Cara left for Paris and Miles has been missing his girlfriend like crazy 

 

”Cara how's paris?”Rakesh smiled widely at the sight of his friend from Miles phone screen 

”It’s freezing so anything new with the God account?”Cara laughed for a while before asking them when though she wasn't in New York anymore she wanted to stay in the loop of all things God account related 

”Nothing new really I've missed you”Miles says to his girlfriend she paused before speaking back to him ”I missed you more” 

”If I had the money I'd fly out there and visit you” Miles says to her Rakesh listened as the two lovebirds gush over each other

 

 

”The God account just liked the eBay Facebook page”Miles told his friend he then got a notification ping from his phone he looked to see what it was for someone had sent him a message on eBay which was odd because he hadn’t used his eBay account in the longest time 

 

Rakesh looked over at the bright computer screen examining the latest friends suggestion they had gotten ”So God has an eBay account”

”This is so strange I haven't even been using my eBay account for a long time and it's showing I've been active on there some man named James Hallen messaged me about buying a computer”Miles tells his friend

“This is the first time the god account has been off of Facebook why would you be getting a message from eBay”Rakesh said to his friend 

”Well God doesn’t just operate on Facebook whoever they are they are getting more creative”Miles said in response 

“Things went bad they were so good at first then they went bad we were getting better”James mentioned to the two younger men “When did it change?”Rakesh had asked him 

“It changed when she quit her job”James said 

“So the job must have been pretty important to her?”Rakesh asked James

“Lisa my wife it was everything to her it made her happy meanwhile our own love life was a mess”

“Her boss he was like the father she never had he had a heart attack and passed away”James tells the two men standing in his living room 

”Son tell me what's on your mind?”Arthur inquired from his son he knew there was more to why he found his son sitting in a church pew. He could always tell when something was wrong 

”There's this woman I'm supposed to help to be honest I'm worried about approaching her she's gone though a lot”Miles confided in his father

”I’ve always seen the good in people when tragedy happens people never know how to react especially when it’s personal”Arthur told his son  
.

”Are you Lisa Hallen?”Rakesh had asked a blonde haired woman

”Yes who's asking?”Lisa inquired quizzically

”Do you know a Calvin Walsh?”It was Miles turn to question the woman this time around

“Don’t say that name”Lisa told the two hearing the name of her former boss it stung her 

 

” Look if this is about me quitting and you're from the company just go and leave me alone”lisa says before any of the could say a single word to her before storming off away from them

“We aren’t from the company”Rakesh chased after her 

Lisa stopped in her tracks giving the man a chance to speak his peace

”Mrs.Walsh I know it's been quite a while since we last saw each other”Lisa stammers out 

”last time I saw you was at Calvins funeral”Georgia gives her a small smile her tone has an underlying sadness to it

”He wanted you to have this”Georgia told the younger woman handing her a set of keys 

”What are these for?”Lisa asked her

“His office dear”Georgia gives her a wide smile 

 

“He wanted me to have his office”Lisa was shocked and in state of pure disbelief 

“And he wanted to pass the company down to you in case anything ever happened to him”Georgia said

“Thank you guys I know we got off on the wrong foot but what you did meant the absolute world to me”Lisa said thanking Miles and Rakesh

”Sometimes the world places people in your life for a reason the reason being unknown but you would be surprised at how much strangers can have in common with each other similarities bring people together no matter how different circumstances are

These differences not only make us unique but they also make us human our struggles our life experiences our upbringing's the people we let into our lives and those we surround ourselves with are essential in shaping who we are ” Miles had said as he was doing a new podcast episode for the millennial prophet.


End file.
